It's Cold Outside
by CupheadBros
Summary: Hey, I am new to this so don't judge and I have just finished this long chapter of Cuphead and Mugman. If y'all want me to make another one feel free to comment if you want to continue it. ;)


Mugman was in his and Cuphead's room. Weird since they were now both 16 in age, Mugman just a little bit behind Cuphead in age. But things were different now, Cuphead was sneaking out at night thinking that Mugman couldn't hear everything. When he left, Mugman would get up and watch him leave, seeing where he was going.

It was the bar.

Mugman hated seeing Cuphead leave, Mugman always fought back tears when his brother left. It wasn't that he was sensitive, it was just that he was over-protective over Cuphead. When Cuphead came back, Mugman would ask where he has been, but Cuphead ignores him and going straight up to there room. It was almost Christmas time and Mugman knew what Cuphead wanted, everyone should know that. It was money, Mugman put a $1,000 check into a little Christmas card.

It was Mugman's favorite year, the snow falling, the beautiful Christmas lights, and Christmas trees, but that wasn't all that Mugman loved. He loved mistletoe and Christmas songs. His favorite was 'Baby it's Cold Outside'.

He loved the crackling of the fire and the orange and red flaming from it, and the taste of sweet chocolate from the hot cocoa. He loved it all, but his favorite thing was spending time with his brother, Cuphead.

Mugman was boiling some hot cocoa on the stove for both him and Cuphead, who was in their room. Once, it was done Mugman carefully got to mugs and poured even amounts in it, then filling it with whip cream, and for a little something special he smashed a candy cane and put it on top.

Mugman, smiling proudly, brought the mugs upstairs and walked into their room, setting down the two mugs carefully.

Cuphead looked up from his computer and greeted Mugman with a little smile, then frowning once more and went back to what he was doing.

"I brought you something," Mugman said, smiling a little too friendly for Cuphead's taste.

Cuphead raised his eyebrow, "What?" Mugman got the mug of hot chocolate from the table and carefully passed it to Cuphead.

Cuphead then slowly put his hand up and grimaced at the hot cocoa. Mugman looked at him weirdly and set it back down on the table.

"You don't want hot cocoa? It was your favorite." Mugman said looking away.

"People change, Mugman," Cuphead said, formally.

Mugman looked once again back at Cuphead, and that's when an idea hit him. While Cuphead was continuing his work or whatever the hell he was doing, Mugman looked in the shelves, until he found what he was looking for. A record player. He grabbed a cd that had his favorite song and placed it in the player. Once he was done he plugged the record player in.

Cuphead listened to the song, then sang along with it, "I really can't stay,"

"Baby it's Cold Outside," Mugman sang back.

Cuphead then sheepishly closed him the computer and took a look at Mugman, who was smiling smugly. Cuphead got up and grabbed his jacket from the holder.

Oh, Cuphead thought he was going to get away that easily, thought Mugman.

Mugman grabbed Cuphead's wrist gently as Cuphead sang the next verse, "I gotta go away,"

"Baby it's Cold Outside." Mugman sang, locking eyes with Cuphead, big brown, cow eyes. Always reminded Mugman of sweet gingerbread.

"This evening has been-" Cuphead said, breaking the contact and yanking his wrist from Mugman's sweet touch.

"Been hoping that you'd drop in," Mugman said grabbing Cuphead's arm and twisting him into his arms, keeping a hand on one leg and the other on Cuphead's back, locking eyes once again.

Cuphead felt like he was taking in Mugman's breath they were so close together. He blushed and pushed Mugman once again, "So very nice,"

Mugman smirked, he saw that Cuphead's face was beet red, he then grabbed hold of Cuphead's hands, "I'll hold your hands they're like ice!" Mugman pulled Cuphead, but Cuphead just sighed pulling Mugman away from him.

"My friends will start to worry," Cuphead frowned.

Mugman just smiled and got closer to Cuphead, making him flushed, "Beautiful what's your hurry?" Ok, wow. Cuphead did not expect Mugman to sing that part of the song.

He sang back and stepped back from Mugman, "My friends will be pacing the floor," Cuphead then suddenly picked up his hot cocoa and drank it half way.

Mugman then yanked Cuphead's hand, almost making Cuphead drop his drink. Mugman made in downstairs and set them down by the fireplace, "Listen to the fireplace roar!"

Cuphead got up quickly, zipping up his jacket, "So really I better scurry," Mugman got up quickly he saw Cuphead walk towards the door. Mugman on instinct grabbed hold of Cuphead's hand and spun him back into his chest, "Beautiful please don't hurry," Cuphead blushed again, him saying beautiful to him made him tingly. Cuphead then pushed Mugman again and took his already half-drunken drink, "Well maybe just a half a drink more,"

Mugman smirked and quickly took Cuphead's drink, making Cuphead open his jaw in surprise. Mugman walked up to him and closed his mouth, "I'll put some records on will I pour." That's when Cuphead snapped, "The neighbors might think!" He didn't mean it, it's just not making him feel better.

Mugman heard Cuphead snap from the living room, but he just smirked, "Baby it's bad out there," Cuphead heard Mugman say from the kitchen, Mugman then walked out with the drinks and handed it to Cuphead. It was full, but Cuphead drank it then grimaced, it was Eggnog but it had a foul taste, "Say what's in this drink?" Cuphead sang.

Mugman just laughed which made Cuphead fill with anger. Mugman then walked up to the window and showed the storm happening outside, "No cabs to be had out there," Cuphead looked but just rolled his eyes and slammed his drink down on the table, Mugman then knew he was pissed, "I wish I knew how!"

Mugman just ignored his snap and looked into his big brown eyes, they might have anger in them but Mugman could see lust, "Your eyes are like starlight now,"

Cuphead started walking towards the door, but Mugman had jumped in front of it pushing Cuphead away from it with one finger on his chest, Cuphead sang annoyed, "To break this spell."

In a sly movement, Mugman unzipped Cuphead jacket and took it off, putting it on the hook once more, "I'll take your jacket, you handle looks swell," Cuphead had to put a hand over his mouth to keep him from laughing, he knew Mugman added those words to the song, "I ought to say no, no, no sir."

Mugman frowned he was glad he made Cuphead almost laugh, but it seems that it wasn't working, "What's the sense of hurtin' my pride?" Cuphead frowned, now that's just not fair, "I really can't stay," Cuphead said, but he wasn't singing, he looked down.

Mugman walked up to Cuphead putting his finger on his chin so he would look up at him. If anybody's eyes were starlight it was Mugman's, Cuphead thought. His big light blue eyes reminded him of icicles that were hanging outside, "Baby don't hold out," Mugman said quietly for only Cuphead to hear, Mugman was so close again that their lips were only a few inches apart.

Cuphead only pulled away, his face red again, "Ah, you're very pushy you know?" Cuphead said, finally trying to stop leaving, but still not wanting to be in Mugman's touch.

Mugman smirked, finally getting Cuphead to stay, "I like to think of it as opportunistic." Cuphead rolled his eyes, he wanted to leave badly and forget that this ever happened, "I simply must go." Dammit, Mugman thought he was losing his chance.

"But baby it's cold outside," Cuphead hated being called baby it was weird, "The answer is still no!" Cuphead snapped, Mugman jumped but Cuphead continued a bit softer, "The evening has been-"

Mugman then very quickly, grabbed hold of Cuphead's shirt pulling him into a sweet hug, "How lucky that you jumped in."

Cuphead finally let him, "So nice and warm." Then he realized that he was falling for it and pushed Mugman away roughly, making Mugman trip a little, but Mugman just fixed himself and walked over to the curtains, pulling them out the way, "Look out the window at that storm!" Cuphead looked but still didn't budge, "My friends will be suspicious,"

Mugman could honestly care less, so he decided to hit a nerve, "Golly, your lips look delicious!" Cuphead looked at Mugman who was blushing at the moment, but it didn't compare to Cuphead's he was red head to toe.

"My f-friends will be standing at the door." Cuphead studdered, still a little shocked about Mugman singing that part of the song.

Mugman looked at Cuphead with lust in his eyes, "Waves upon the tropical shore," Cuphead just crossed his arms and looked back at Mugman getting lost in his precious eyes, "My friends are very minds will be vicious." Cuphead said honestly.

Mugman cooed, "Gosh, your lips are delicious!" Making Cuphead grunt he was getting nervous again when he should be mad, "I've really got to go!" Cuphead sang going for the door handle again, but he reached it this time. Only for Mugman to slap his hand hard and block the door once again.

"Baby you'll freeze out there!" Mugman yelled, he was trying to convince him and it still looked like it wasn't working. Cuphead just went for his coat again, "Say led me a coat?"

Mugman looked at Cuphead, but Cuphead just passed him up. He opened the door quickly and went out the storm was really bad, so Mugman responded, "Are you fu- I mean, it's up to your knees out there!" Mugman had to keep himself from laughing cause Cuphead was holding his arms, shaking and chattering.

Mugman went out the door and grabbed hold of Cuphead's hands and brought him inside closing the door and sitting by the fire, "You've really been grand, Mugman." Mugman smiled and put an arm around Cuphead, he was cold as ice, so his free arm grabbed Cuphead's hand, "I feel when I touch your hand." Cuphead leaned against Mugman's warm chest and looked up into his bright eyes, Mugman looking straight back at him, "But you don't see?" Cuphead said pushing Mugman's arm off of him and getting up he halted when Mugman sang, "How can you do this thing to me?" Cuphead turned to face towards his lovers face, he took a few steps towards him to look him in the eye, "There's bound to be a talk tomorrow."

Mugman groaned and pleaded, "Think of my lifelong sorrow!" Cuphead laughed and actually laughed, Mugman was confused to why he laughed at something that he has heard millions of times. Cuphead didn't say but he dialed down the laughter, "At least there will be plenty implied," Cuphead said grabbing Mugman chin and keeping their mouths just inches apart. Mugman frowned, "If you caught pneumonia and died?"

Cuphead sighed as Mugman put a hand around Cuphead's back and pulled him close, their eyes never losing contact. Cuphead though, was staring back and forth between Mugman's plump lips and his beautiful blue eyes, he whispered swallowing the lump in his throat, still keeping a hand on Mugman's chin, "I can't really stay." Mugman took in a breath as he Cuphead's hand that was holding his chin up, and put it up to his mouth kissing it with a shaky breath, closing his eyes, "Get over that old out, Cuphead."

Cuphead sighed as Mugman opened his eyes to get a look at Cuphead, his eyes were no longer full of anger just pure lust, they were wide and still reminded him of sweet gingerbread. Cuphead looked back and Mugman's eyes were filled with sadness, but it was being covered with determination., Cuphead finally spoke, "Mugman, you alr-" He was cut off by Mugman's sweet lips connecting with his, they were sweet and warm as his lips danced across his mouth, he closed his eyes. Mugman closed his eyes as well, Cuphead lips were cold though but they were soft.

They pulled apart minutes later and Mugman said lovingly, "I love you, Cuphead, but I need to speak with you." Cuphead heard the last words to the song stop playing upstairs, but he nodded as Mugman grabbed him and led him up the stairs.


End file.
